swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon
A number of off-the-shelf accessories can enhance one’s performance on the battlefield. Knights of the Old Republic|page=75|cost=|weight=|text=}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=140|cost=100|weight=2 kg|text=Since there are so many types of weapons, there are an equally large number of ammunition types. Depending upon the weapons the wearer carries, a bandolier may contain energy cells or power packs (for blasters), clips (for slugthrowers), explosive bolts (for bowcasters0, magazines (for missile launchers), grenades, knives, or any number of forms of ammunition. A bandolier has 12 slots that each can hold a single Tiny weapon (such as a grenade or a knife) or a single piece of equipment weighing up to 0.5 kg. Any item on the bandolier can be retrieved as a move action.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=75|cost=|weight=|text=}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=75|cost=|weight=|text=}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=75|cost=|weight=|text=}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=75|cost=|weight=|text=}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=140|cost=4,000|weight=1 kg|text=When installed in the helmet of a suit of armor, this electronic package allows the armor to grant the wearer a +2 equipment bonus on Perception checks as well as low-light vision. In addition, it includes an integrated hands-free comlink. Stormtrooper armor and its variants include such a system (MFTAS, or Multi-Frequency Target Aquisition System), already included in its statistics. Installing a helmet package takes 1 hour and a DC 20 Mechanics check.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=140|cost=Varies|weight=Varies|text=Holsters are general available for all Medium or smaller weapons. (Larger weapons are usually carried on shoulder straps, hnagers, ar baldrics that cost as much as a hip holster. Hip Holster: This holster holds the weapon in an easily accessed—and easily seen—location. Hip holsters cost 25 credits and weigh 0.2 kg. Concealed Holster: A concealed holster is designed to help keep a weapon out of sight. In most cases, this is a shoulder holster (the weapon fits under the wearer’s armpit, presumably beneath a jacket, vest, or cloak). Small or Tiny weapons and single-bladed lightsabers can be carried in concealed waistband holsters (often placed inside the wearer’s waistband in the small of the back). Tiny weapons and single-bladed lightsabers can also be carried in ankle, boot, or wrist holsters. A concealed holster allows you to draw a concealed weapon as a move action instead of a standard action, but you take a −5 penalty on your Stealth check to conceal the weapon. Concealed holsters cost 50 credits and weigh 0.2 kg.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=75|cost=|weight=|text=}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=76|cost=|weight=|text=}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=76|cost=|weight=|text=}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=140|cost=Varies|weight=Varies|text=A targeting scope is a sighting device that makes it easier to hit distant targets. However, it affords a very limited field of view, making it difficult to use. Installing a targeting scope on a rifle or pistol requires 10 minutes and a DC Mechanics check. Standard: A standard targeting scope reduces the range by one category (for example, from medium to short range). However, you must aim at your target to gain this benefit, and you lose the benefit if you change targets or lose line of sight to your target. A standard scope costs 100 credits and weighs 0.2 kg. Enhanced Low-Light: A low-light targeting scoipe functions the same as a standard targeting scope in normal light. However, after aiming ata a target, it allows the wielder to ignore concealment (but not total concealment from darkness when attacking that target. An enhanced scope costs 1,000 credits and weighs 1.2 kg.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=76|cost=|weight=|text=}} : __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Gear/Transportation Category:Equipment Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Rebellion Era